1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic material composition for a ceramic electronic component, a method of manufacturing the same, and a ceramic electronic component using the same, and more particularly, to a magnetic material composition for a ceramic electronic component having excellent sinterability and magnetic characteristics (Q), a method of manufacturing the same, and a ceramic electronic component using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of various electronic communications devices such as cellular phones and the like, the demand for a multilayer electronic component is gradually increasing, in order to implement various functions of an electronic circuit board. In the multilayer ceramic electronic component manufactured by a magnetic ceramic material, since an internal wiring circuit is made of Ag, Cu, or the like, which is a low melting point material, a magnetic ceramic material which may be sintered at a low temperature is required.
In general, nickel-zinc ferrite, nickel-zinc-copper ferrite, or the like is primarily used as a magnetic material of a low-temperature sintered magnetic material ceramic component such as a multilayer chip inductor, a multilayer chip bead, a power inductor, and the like. A nickel (Ni)-zinc (Zn)-Copper (Cu) ternary composition contains copper in order to improve a sintering characteristic of nickel-zinc ferrite. Fe may be substituted with positive trivalent ions such as Al, Cr, and the like or positive tetravalent ions such as Sn, Ti, and the like, and Ni, Zn, and Cu may be substituted with positive divalent ions such as Mn, Co, Mg, and the like.
In order to improve magnetic characteristics of nickel-zinc-copper ferrite, NiO, ZnO, CuO, and Fe2O3 are used as main ingredients, and Li2O, SnO2, Co3O4, Bi2O3, Mn3O4 which are sub ingredients of 5 wt % or less, with respect to the main ingredients, are added to control initial permeability, sintering density, saturated magnetization, and the like. However, the materials added as the sub ingredients are not completely solid-soluble at an A-site or a B-site within a ferrite lattice, thereby generating hematite (α-Fe2O3) or a secondary phase such as CuO, Cu2O, or the like. As a result, the magnetic characteristic of the nickel-zinc-copper ferrite is reduced.